Zahir
by devil-urd
Summary: there are many ways to love... and letting go is just as beautifull as all the others...ShizNat, yeah... with some surprises around...


Author's note: No… I do not own Mai Otome.. if I did, ShizNat wouldn't leave the screen.

Big thanks for my friend Peo-chan for being my crazy beta reader. If I can post this is because of him! And doom my mind for having this crazy ideas while I still have another fic to finish… and if u happen to know it, yes, I will end Maktub, sometime.

Just needed to get this one out of my system.

As usual, I write for sweet, lovely, tasty, reviews…

So… u know what to do…

Btw, don't worry, the real chapters are wayyy longer…

* * *

ZAHIR

PROLOGUE -

"_Certify me!_" She screamed, or tried to, since her demanding and imposing voice could no longer sound higher than a hoarse plea. Still dressed in her military uniform, with black leather trousers and contrasting white silk shirt, she literally ripped her tie from her neck, as if the thing was threatening to asphyxiate her.

Nao couldn't remember any other situation where she felt as helpless as she was feeling right now. She always had confidence in herself, not waiting for anyone to go and solve her own problems, but now she really wanted someone to come over and just make things right again. It wouldn't matter if they would call them incompetent or cowards, or strip them of their titles and privileges… Hell, as far as she was concerned, she would gladly go to jail if that meant that all of this could be avoided.

Her pride didn't matter now.

On second thought, only now did she understand what really mattered. Only after over a year did she understand why the Graceful Amethyst did what she did that day. She understood why the Columns had to exist, and why she was made one.

In the end, she wondered that if she had come to her senses quicker, would she have avoided this trouble?

…

A stabbing pain in her heart was the only reply.

She took a few moments to realize that she was trembling. Her fingertips felt numb and her teeth chattered involuntarily. Averting her eyes from the limping figure in the arena floor, she spotted Mai, looking at least uncomfortable with the chilling, stoning atmosphere that filled the surrounding area.

If the Fire Stirring Ruby could be cold, at least she wouldn't feel so bad about it anymore.

"_CERTIFY ME!_" The husky voice made itself known again, this time more desperate than before. She was clearly struggling to keep her feet, one hand grabbing her chest, as if she were trying to contain something inside herself, while the other futilely tried to give her some balance.

It wouldn't last much longer.

Nao looked between Natsuki's already anaesthetized figure and the nervous, almost panicked form of Shizuru. The usually calm and composed Pillar could no longer contain the tears that she had fought back for so long. She looked like a broken Angel, white those even redder eyes and white skin slightly exposed. But now not even the strength of those tears were enough to move her, and so they remained locked in that artist's painting, one looking up in despair, one looking down in agony.

One more glance between those two, one upwards, and Nao knew in her heart…

It didn't matter anymore….

The once light grey clouds on the sky now were much darker as they gathered together. A faint white flash and a later thundering sound pointed the beginning of the downpour. It started pretty slowly, and she could see the first wave of rain drops fall from above, clearly distinguishable against the darker background, like some kind of insect plague emerging over a sand dune.

She briefly closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the first drop to hit her face. But instead of the hard touch of the rain, she felt something cool and soft caressing her skin, much like a lover's feathers touch.

Nao's eyes descended from the darkened sky to the earth once more, and she stared in awe as the proud Natsuki Kruger finally fell to her knees. She couldn't see her face, hidden from view by the long raven hair, but she could hear the pained groans and the visible effort to draw some air into her lungs as she supported part of her weight on the remnants of a previously-destroyed concrete pillar.

The downy snow that was being created on their surroundings soon began to cover the arena stoned floor, rapidly forming white spots all over it, as if reflecting the sky above.

Nao watched the scene for half a second more before moving a step forward, tryingly. The orange haired Meister immediately turned her head to her, stopping her short, before she even had placed all of her foot on the ground. Words weren't needed, she could read the explicit denial implied in that look as clear as daylight.

Beyond the unspoken plea of neutrality, she could also perceive other things in those gloomy purple eyes. The same silent pain she had witnessed there for the past year, yes, but this time… so more… open and real than ever before. A look that spoke of long lost love, of never ending, but nonetheless fruitless hope, of unfairness and helplessness.

"She loves her…" Nao thought to herself as she refused to take her eyes out of the Tragic Meister figure. The snow flakes melted before reaching her skin, transforming into water and successfully wetting her. Despite that, she knew that the stream rolling from her cheeks were not rain drops, but shed tears.

Mai blinked once, slowly, as if taking time to calm down, and averted her gaze to the figure standing above them. Viola stood there, completely unaware of anything but the struggling form of Natsuki below, looking no less miserable than Mai herself.

Mai returned her gaze to her, and as she lowered her eyes, Nao could understand.

It was Shizuru's place to go. It was her decision to make. Mai respected that. And in the end, so did Nao.

When Natsuki finally mustered enough strength to look up to where the Graceful Amethyst watched her, even if it was for a split second, both Nao and Mai could see the revolt, the pleading, and at the same time the forgiveness and understanding in those failing emerald eyes.

Shizuru trembled as she cried even harder, not being able to hold that look from Natsuki. As she took the first step forward, she knew in her heart that even if she was doing the right thing, she would never, never, ever forgive herself, for the rest of her life, and probably afterlife as well.

"_If you love her… let her go_." The words still burned in her mind like a fire that couldn't be seen but hurt nonetheless.

As her steps carried her forth, Shizuru realized that it was the only the beginning…

TO BE CONTINUED

_Note: Pillar and Columm are exactly the same thing here. The subbing groups used different terms.. but I like them both… if u have a problem with that… deal with it! _

_obs: HOW THE HELL DO I LEAVE MORE SPACE BETWEEN PARAGRAPHS HERE????_

_ARRGHHH..._

_DAMM _


End file.
